Question: Simplify the following expression: $\sqrt{48} + \sqrt{27}$
Solution: First, try to factor any perfect squares out of the radicals. $= \sqrt{48} + \sqrt{27}$ $= \sqrt{16 \cdot 3} + \sqrt{9 \cdot 3}$ Separate the radicals and simplify. $= \sqrt{16} \cdot \sqrt{3} + \sqrt{9} \cdot \sqrt{3}$ $= 4\sqrt{3} + 3\sqrt{3}$ Finally, simplify by combining the terms. $= ( 4 + 3 )\sqrt{3} = 7\sqrt{3}$